hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Buford and the Galloping Ghost
Buford and the Galloping Ghost is a 30-minute Saturday morning animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, which aired on NBC from 3 February to 1 September 1979. It contained the 15-minute segments, The Buford Files and The Galloping Ghost. The Buford Files and The Galloping Ghost originally aired as separate segments on Yogi's Space Race from 9 September 1978 to 27 January 1979 on NBC. After the cancellation of Yogi's Space Race, both segments were repackaged as one half-hour show. Buford and the Galloping Ghost has been rebroadcast in reruns on USA Cartoon Express, Cartoon Network and Boomerang. The Buford Files Buford is a smart but sleepy bloodhound who lives deep in the murky swamp county of Fenokee. He teams up with two teenagers, Cindy Mae and her older brother Woody, and the trio solves confusing mysteries that baffle Sheriff Muletrain Pettigrew and his overeager but dimwitted deputy Goofer McGee. Buford's abilities are expanded with ears that revolve like radar dishes, and his nose responds to clues like a Geiger counter; he also howls his heart out when the moon comes out and has a running feud with a brown raccoon. Voices * Frank Welker - Buford * Pat Parris - Cindy Mae * David Landsberg - Woody * Henry Corden - Sheriff Muletrain Pettigrew * Roger Peltz - Deputy Goofer McGee The Galloping Ghost Nugget Nose is a short and feisty ghost prospector who finds adventure riding his invisible horse and is also a guardian to Wendy and Rita, two cowgirls who work at the Fuddy Dude Ranch whose owner is grouchy old Fenwick Fuddy. Nugget is always battling Fuddy and takes delight in harassing him in odd and humorous ways. Whenever the girls are in trouble, Wendy summons Nugget Nose by rubbing on her special nugget necklace. (The show's title was loosely based on the nickname of Harold "Red" Grange, a football star at the University of Illinois in the mid-1920s.) Voices * Frank Welker - Nugget Nose * Marilyn Schreffler - Wendy * Pat Parris - Rita * Hal Peary - Fenwick Fuddy Production Credits * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Producer: Art Scott * Directors: Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Story Editors: Ray Parker, Jim Ryan * Story: Herb Armstrong, Len Janson, George Atkins, Mark Jones, Jack Bonestell, Glenn Leopold, Doug Booth, Ray Parker, Chuck Couch, Sam Roeca, Gary Greenfield, Jim Ryan, George Greer, Susan "Misty" Stewart * Recording Director: Art Scott * Voices: Robert Behr, Henry Corden, Virginia Gregg, Bob Hastings, Ralph James, Dave Landsberg, Jim MacGeorge, Don Messick, Pat Parris, Roger Peltz, Hal Peary, Ronnie Schell, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Alex Tramanti, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Character Design: Bob Singer * Layout Supervision: John Ahern, Warren Marshall * Layouts: Lyle Beddes, Boyd Kirkland, Garnett Bugby, Gerrard Pointak, Todd Curtis, Debra Pugh, Cory Dangerfield, Keith Sargent, Owen Fitzgerald, Thomas Tholen, Simon Gittins, Greg Thurber, Homer Jonas, Grant Wilson * Animation: Carlos Alfonso, Roberto Marcano, Juan Pina, Ezequiel Martin, Isabel Belio, Luis Martinez, Amaro Carretero, Pedro Mohedano, Alberto Conejo, Manuel Sanchez Molano, Julio Diez, Pepita Pardell, Valentin Domenech, Vincente Rodriguez, Manuel Garcia Galiana, Mariano Rueda, Angel Izquierdo, Jose Luis Torres * Background Supervision: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Deborah Akers, Bill Proctor, Bob Gentle, Michael Reinman, Ann Guenther, Jeff Riche, James Hickey, Craig Robertson, Paro Hozumi, Sera Segal-Alsberg, Richard Khim, Peter Van Elm, Bill Lorencz, Gloria Wood, Andy Phillipson * Checking and Scene Planning: Cindy Smith * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervision: Billie Kerns * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Camera: Jerry Smith, George Epperson, Tom Epperson, Chuck Flekal, Ron Jackson, Larry Smith, Terry Smith, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editor: Terry Moore * Effects Editor: Mark Green * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This Picture Made Under the Juridiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. :© 1978 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. External Links * The Buford Files * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/9751-Buford_And_The_Galloping_Ghost.html Buford and the Galloping Ghost @ The Big Cartoon DataBase] Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:NBC shows Category:The Funtastic Index